A Child Through And Through
by Black Jack 22
Summary: Find out the truth behind Jack's childhood.
1. Monkey’s Play

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Monkey's Play**

**A/N**: Reviews are always welcome.

"Take that and that!" Jack shouted.

He pranced all over the ship stabbing at random invisible people.

The rest of the crew stood in interest watching the short seven-year-old boy, who had apparently no idea what he was doing. He had recently been great entertainment for the crew for the past few weeks though by now they were getting tiered of it. Especially having to pick him up out of the water after his fake dramatic deaths of him stumbling backwards and gasping for air while grasping his side in pain and finally, of course, falling overboard.

"Jack! Give it a rest will ya mate?" Calico called over the heads of the rest of the crew.

Calico was Jack's Father. He had been Captain of the Black Pearl for a good eleven years but had to bring Jack on board at the age of four, after his mother died of a tragic disease in Tortuga. He now realized, that was the worst mistake of his life. Jack did nothing but talk all day long and prevented everyone from doing their duties. Luckily he enjoyed being up in the crows-nest. By putting him up their Calico could hear himself think again and actually do his own duties without having to worry about him.

Jack on the other hand was always looking for new things to do and soon developed a new way of grabbing the riggings and swinging high over the heads of the rest of the crew. Getting down on the other hand was a different story. Normally he would land in the water or on his father's head though once he hit the wheel in the worst spot possible, he was not being easy on the goods, if you get my drift and stayed in bed for two whole days with plenty of ice packs. But the worst place or person he landed on was Barbossa.

Barbossa had never really liked Jack. From the first moment he met him those three years ago. Though Jack never truly understood why. Though through the years he would find the answer he was looking for.

That night Calico was determined to get it through to his son that if he did not settle down he might be jeopardizing his life on The Pearl and in general.

"Hey Dad did you se…" Jack began but Calico cut him off.

"First of all mate it's **Captain**,and if you even think the word **Dad** or anything related I'll have you're tongue. Second of all, in this conversation all you will be doing is listening. If one word even comes out of you're mouth while I am talking to you, unless I ask you a question, there will be hell to pay. Savvy?"

At this remark Jack shut his mouth tight and his attention immediately went to Calico.

"Jack I have tried and tried to be a good father to you but it's about time I lay down the rules. You are only seven at the moment and all of this may not make much sense to you so, I'll make this brief. Mate you're to dang wild. You're up their swinging on ropes and talking a mile a minute to EVERYBODY. The Pearl hasn't had one day of peace in four years. If you don't shut up and start acting like a person and not a monkey you are going to get kicked of this ship and most likely never see me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes D… Captain. Perfectly" Jack sighed

"Good. Now time for bed see you in the morning." Calico said as he patted him on the head and hustled him out into the hall.

"Night" Jack grumbled as he sulked out of the room.

The next day the crew of The Pearl woke to silence. Of course, this surprised everybody. So as usual they got dressed and headed for the galley. Their Jack sat, already with a plate filed with food and he was shoving his face full of it.

"Morning" Jack said as he put a large sausage in his mouth.

The crew was astonished, normally when they get up Jack had already eaten his breakfast gone on deck and began messing around. Today he appeared to have slept in and was extremely hungry. The rest of the crew sat down next to him and filled their own plates with food. The whole time they were speechless and could not take their eyes of Jack.

"So… mate… what ya been up to lately?" Asked Barney one of the older crewmembers trying to make small talk and break the silence.

"Not much, and you?" asked Jack in reply though never looking up from his plate.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Barney answered, then the room went silent again.

The rest of breakfast went on the same way. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. But it was after breakfast when people started to think Jack was weird. He had gotten up from the table and went up on deck as usual. But instead of going off into his own little world he immediately walked over to his father.

"Is there anything you would like me to do at the moment **CAPTAIN**?" Jack asked him.

Calico gave Jack a crooked smile, "There's always stuff to be doing lad but you're supposed to get your orders from Gibbs remember?"

At this Jack turned on his heel and marched over to the round, twenty year old man that sat on the apple barrel taking ever so often swigs out of his flask. When Jack asked for what he should do, he almost got blown over with shock.

"Wait! What did you just ask me lad?" Gibbs asked with both astonishment and shock in his voice.

"I asked you what my duties were." Jack replied coolly.

Gibbs didn't know what to do. _Yesterday the kid was totally out of control and now he's here asking me for his duties._ Gibbs thought to himself for a minute, and then decided it would be best to keep the kid out of every body's way so he put him on kitchen duty. __

**A/N**: So what did you think? Review and tell me.


	2. Trouble In the Galley

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

**Trouble In the Galley**

**A/N**: I really appreciated all your wonderful reviews so keep them coming.

The sun rose slowly over The Pearl. Shining through the Jolly Roger, flickering like flames in a fireplace. Jack lay on his bed still sound asleep. His face was squished into his pillow in such a way it was a wonder why he didn't suffocate himself. He rolled over on his side and mumbled something in his sleep. You couldn't really make out what he said but it was something like. _Give me back my hammer _Or _My, what a loud clamor._

He awoke with a start when he heard voices coming from down the hall. He couldn't believe how late he slept in and knew he would be late for his duties since he had first shift.

He had settled down quite a lot since his father had talked to him those three years ago and yet that conversation was still fresh in his mind as though it had just happened yesterday.

He stepped out of bed and on to the cold wood floor. He got dressed a hurried to the Galley. There he saw the rest of the crew as he stumbled through the doorway.

"Oh, Did little Jacky Wacky sleep into late **again**?" Coxed Robert, one of the crewmembers, as Jack grabbed some food and started shoving it into his mouth.

"I would be worried about your own duties and about your own amount of sleep sir not mine. Savvy? In other words mate, shut your hole and leave me alone." Jack snapped at him.

"Or what? Is your daddy going to come save you from the big bad **crewmembers?**"

That was it; Jack couldn't take it any more. He stood up on his chair and literally dived over the table on top of Robert. His hands found his neck and began to squeeze. They rolled about the floor knocking over chairs and tables. Food went flying across the room. The crew was going wild yelling, cheering and chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight," over and over again while jumping out of the two's way.

Punches were passed from both people, first Jack to Robert's eye, then Robert to Jack's nose. Blood stained both of their shirts and sweat stained their foreheads. This went for a good five minutes back and forth, back and forth.

On deck Calico heard all the commotion and hurried down stairs with Barbossa hot on his heels. Barbossa had become Calico's first mate after the horrible hurricane came and washed poor Gibbs away the day after Jack's eighth Birthday.

When Calico And Barbossa arrived at the galley they could not believe their eyes. Food was everywhere things were knocked over and in the middle of it all was Jack and Robert rolling on the floor.

"Well…" Calico said. "You're the first mate Barbossa, you break them up!"

"Ya but… fine." Barbossa cautiously entered the room squeezing past crewmembers and leaping over chairs. Finely he reached the center of the problem.

"Alright you scabrous dog's enough… " Before He could finish his sentence a plate of food went flying and hit him right in the face thrown by Jack of course, though he truly wasn't aiming for him.

This made Barbossa so angry he couldn't contain himself, he leapt at the ten-year-old boy eye's flaming with anger.

"Come here you little brat!" He hollered.

Now Jack was in for it. He was trying to fend off two grown men, both extremely mad.

Robert meanwhile had pulled his sword. He was tired of Jack and how Calico practically let him get away with everything. Jack had never even been in any battles. Calico didn't want him to get hurt. Robert decided he was going to end it all right now.

He pulled himself off the floor and went straight to where Jack stood, trapped in a corner by Barbossa.

Jack never even saw him coming. The sword went deep into his stomach fast as lightning, he looked up slowly and made eye contact with Robert, then more pain suddenly surged through his body as the sword was pulled out slowly, as if the sword was never ending. The pain was over whelming it soon over took him and he fell to the ground.

A shot rang out through the air and all noise disappeared instantly. Barbossa stood over Jack's limp body astonished, though soon a smile spread across his face. Calico pushed through the crowd and went to Jack's side. He picked up his hand and placed two fingers on his wrist.

"He's not dead. Just fainted," he announced.

The smile disappeared off of Barbossa's face instantly.

"Oh… that's great." He said with dry sarcasm in his voice.

Calico picked Jack up off the ground and carried him to the captain's quarters.

That night Robert was thrown off the ship and Calico lashed Barbossa three times.

"Not even the first mate can get away with abusing a crew member" Calico scolded him.

That night Barbossa went to his quarters. He was so angry he began throwing things at the wall and breaking things.

_That little brat did it again. He escaped and got me in trouble. I'm going to kill him. I will be the one Calico leaves The Black Pearl too and if not, I will just kill everyone in my way, including Jack. Either way, Jack's dead and I will never sleep well until he is._

Barbossa smiled to himself. _I'll get you Jack Sparrow, you're mine! _

**A/N**: Poor Jack, He got stabbed. Well review and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Right And Left

Disclaimer: It's mine all mine… Not sob

**Right And Left**

**A/N**: Thank for the reviews (as usual)

The sun rose slowly in the east setting a glow of pinks and purples across the sky and reflections over the water. Calico stood at the helm hardly ever moving a muscle.

_What was Jack thinking? He should have known better than to have started a fight with Robert, _He thought. _Robert was a full-grown man. Why did he jump him? But Robert did start it and he did stab Jack. Jack doesn't even know how to use a sword…that's it; I have to teach Jack how to fight._

The sun continued to rise and it was mid day before anyone ever caught sight of Jack. He sauntered on deck like nothing ever happened and he walked straight over to Barbossa hit him on the back rather hard I might add and asked for his duties. Barbossa sneered at him.

"Start with swabbing the decks, when you finish that get in the crows nest." He smirked

"Do you really want to be doing that mate, what if I swab the decks, forget to dry a spot you step in it, slip, and die? Now that would be funny. Cause we all know I'm such a **BRAT** that I would do something like that. Savvy. See ya around." With that Jack gave Barbossa a slight bow and went to the supply cabinet to find a bucket and mop.

Calico quickly handed the helm to Barbossa and followed Jack below deck.

"Jack can I talk to you for a minute" Calico asked as they grew nearer to the supply cabinet.

Jack turned around in surprise he was not aware he was being followed so when Calico spoke to him it caused him to jump.

"See that's exactly what I mean. You're on a pirate ship lad. You need to learn how to take care of yourself, learn when you should and shouldn't get involved with fights and start them for that matter." He gave Jack a crooked smile. "But most importantly something came to my attention yesterday, you need to learn how to fight with a sword, and shoot a gun, and who better to learn from then…" His voice trailed off in embracement. "Bootstrap-Bill or Bill Turner if you prefer."

Jack's Jaw dropped. "You mean I actually get to learn how to fight!" Jack was so excited he didn't know what to do. He would have jumped except for the fact his fresh wound still hurt.

"When do I start?" Jack asked Calico anxiously.

"Well I haven't really even told Bill the plan so you might have to wait one or two days."

Jack's grin faded a bit. "Oh…fine, I understand. Just let me know when he's ready." At this Jack's attention went back to the supply cabinet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Several days went by and Jack had not gotten any news. His wound had started to scar over by know and he was beginning to lose hope. Barbossa kept giving him the cold shoulder. But today was the worst. It was extremely hot, extremely humid, and the day seemed to drag on forever.

"Jack do the riggings. Jack swab the decks, bloody hell it's a pirate ship how clean do you expect it to be." Jack mumbled to himself as he walked to the supply cabinet **again**.

Jack slammed the cabinet door and turned away in disgust. Accidentally he collided with Bootstrap-Bill.

"Havin a bad day son?" Bill asked him. "I came down to tell you to go find a sword and a gun then meet me below deck next to the brig."

Jack didn't know what to say. He dropped the mop and bucket and ran up on deck to find said weapons.

"This is going to take a lot of work. Calico is going to owe me BIG time." Bill grumbled.

Momentarily Jack was down stairs sword and gun in hand and he was talking to Bootstrap-Bill.

"Alright Jack," Bill began "I'm hear as a favor to both you **and** your father so if you go off and stop listening to me you've blown it, understand?"

"Yea, yea I under stand." Jack said quickly. "Lets get started!"

Jack pulled out his father's sword and started waving it around.

"Jack!" Bill scolded, "That's exactly what I just told you not to do!"

"Sorry," Jack mumbled.

"First things first, how to hold it. But first lets put tips on these swords."

Bill walked over to a pile of rags in the corner, ripped off two pieces and thickly tied it around the tips of both swords then handed Jack his sword back.

"Now where was I?"

"Not very far." Jack answered being rather impatient and swinging the sword again. "All you had said was first things first, how to hold it."

"Oh right, well in order not to repeat myself stop swinging the bloody sword and hold it in your right hand.

"Well, what if I'm left handed?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Bill looked at him oddly. "Are you left handed? If so we are in serious trouble."

"No, I just wanted to know?" Jack commented.

"Jack! Just take the bloody sword in your right hand and hold it strait out in front of you. Bend your arm a bit so that its not stick strait and you have some leverage. Then bend your legs a bit with your right foot in front of your left. Got it?"

"I…Think so…"

Bill looked over at Jack. He stood with the sword in the wrong hand. His arm and legs were straight and neither foot was in front of the other.

Bill groaned. "God help me Calico really does owe me." He mumbled to himself. "Lad do you know the difference between right and left?

Jack putting his head down answered meekly. "No sir I do not."

"Take this." Bill removed a silver ring from his hand and gave it to Jack. "Put this on your right hand and you will know the difference from now on."

Jack stood there looking at the beautiful ring, which was in the shape of a skull.

Bill then took the ring from Jack's hand and placed in on Jack's finger knowing now he had no idea, which was his right of left hand. "Now lets start again." Bill moved away and watched Jack.

"No, No lad you have it all wrong here like this…" And so they practiced for the rest of the day.

**A/N: **Well at least Jack is improving, please review.


	4. Not Now

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, How Sad!

**Not Now**

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews Keep them Coming.

Jack walked slowly down the hall admiring the lovely silver ring on his right hand. He had been taking lessons for three weeks since Bill had first gotten him the ring and well; let's just say he is not as bad as he use to be.

It will come to you lad. It's in you're blood, you're a pirate are you not? You will get better. I have faith in you. Something my father lacked for me. If you ever need anything lad just call, you can trust me, remember that. Bill had told Jack after the second lesson. If Barbossa EVER gives you any trouble, I'm there for you no matter what.

Over the past three weeks Jack and Bill had grown very close. Maybe even friends. Jack had never had a true friend before. He was always on the ship with the crew who just teased and played around with him every now and then, but never were they a friend. Jack wouldn't know what a friend was, even if it smacked him upside the head. But he knew what he had with Bill was special, and he knew quite well that he could trust him.

Thanks Bill, that means a lot to me, but if you teach me well enough I won't need to call you every time I get in trouble. Savvy? So lets get back to practice.

We can only hope kid. We can only hope.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Swords clanged, the noise rang through the air.

"You have gotten better Jack. I'll have to watch my back from know on."

"As long as you don't get on my bad side Bill you won't have to…savvy? OW!"

"Oh, Sorry! Are you O.K? Wow I really did cut you deep!"

"Yeah, like I didn't notice! Gosh Bill you have gotten lethal!"

"Well you are practically a pro now, you have gotten the footing down… See I'll show you…"

Bill and Jack stood several feet away from each other.

"O.K. now… I step here…" Bill moved swiftly to his left, Jack followed right in suit moving to his left always keeping Bill right in front of him, hitting their swords together in the appropriate defensive ways. "Good, now I step again." Bill said as he swiftly changed directions and went to the right. Again Jack followed suit and blocked all of Bills blows.

"Oh now isn't that sweet." Barbossa's voice broke through the air like a poisoned dart. "You have gotten very good boy, but do you think you are good enough to take on a REAL man?" He gestured to himself smartly, and then took another large bite out of his nice juicy green apple.

Jack sighed. Bill's attention quickly went from Barbossa to Jack. _Oh please don't do anything stupid, what am I saying, he's Jack Sparrow of course he will._ Bill thought.

"Well I would love to Barbossa, but as of right now the only real man I see here is Bill and well I've fought Bill already. But I guess you will do till I can find one.

Barbossa glared at the boy standing in front of him. Deep brown eyes stared back at him intensely. Wild, wavy, dark brown hair hung at about shoulder length blowing in the soft wind coming through the ship and down to the brig where the three stood. His legs were long and gangly, but his arms and upper body was strong and he would soon grow into his legs. As Barbossa stared at the boy he realized that the young boy that use to run around the ship with no care was practically a teenager, plus or minus a few years. All right 11 and a half, but he at least resembled one. Barbossa stood there just looking at Jack.

"What's you're problem?" Jack asked snidely.

" I'm… just… picturing my victory against you in my head that's all." Barbossa answered.

"Well, if that's all shall we begin?" Jacks hand went to his sword and began to un-sheath it but something prevented him. Bill put his hand on top of Jacks and pushed the sword back into its sheath.

"I'm ashamed of you two!" Bill scolded the two. "Especially you Barbossa, you should know better to be down here picking a fight with Jack! And you Jack, I taught you how to fight so you could protect yourself, NOT to pick fights with the likes of HIM! And besides Barbossa, Jack is not fully trained yet. He needs…" Jack interrupted Bill.

"I know perfectly well how to fight by now, and besides how do you know I'm not defending myself? After all I am fighting Barbossa, am I not?"

At that, Jack pulled his sword, and Barbossa followed suit. The swords clanged together echoing throughout the bows of the ship. Barbossa backed Jack up into a corner.

"Do you surrender yet BOY?" Barbossa snarled at Jack.

"NEVER!" Jack said back forcefully.

Barbossa took a swing at him. Jack ducked low and slid narrowly through Barbossa's legs and started to get up off the floor just as Barbossa turned around and pushed him back down on to the cold wet ground.

Barbossa looked at the lad, then bent down and whispered quietly into his ear "You're mine Jack!"

Just then Barbossa felt a strong shove and he quickly got up off of Jack and stared Bill straight in the eye. Bill stood straight and strong, sword held out in front of him.

"That's enough Barbossa!" Bill said.

Barbossa stared at him questionably. He raised his sword slowly to Bill, not sure if Bill was asking for a fight or not.

"You're not worth it Barbossa, even if you were I wouldn't want to fight you now. You are tiered and weaker than usual. Even if I were going to fight you, it would be on deck with everyone watching. We would both be well rested and ready. Then I can have the glory of beating you fair and square. Also everyone watching will know the man you really are, weak and useless, they will laugh at you and never listen to your commands again, FIRST MATE!"

"You know," Barbossa said. "You are the weak man. You're scared and don't want to fight me. That's why you haven't tried to fight me yet, because you know that you will lose. So enough of your talk, are you going to fight me or not?"

"Fine Barbossa have it your way." Bill made a swift lunge at Barbossa and the fight began. Jack sat on the floor were Barbossa had left him. Bill had saved him and he knew that. Now Barbossa might kill Bill, just because he had to save his butt. _Why did Barbossa have to come? Why? Please don't let Bill die._ Jack thought to himself. _Please not now, please don't let my best and only friend die now. Please just not now._

**A/N:** Poor jack he finally makes a friend then he goes off and does something stupid and risks everything or did he? Please review.


	5. Tortuga

Disclaimer: It's all…Disney's. How sad.

**Tortuga **

**A/N: **It's finally here Chapter 5! Audience oohs and awes.

"Stop!" Jack tried to protest against the fight as he pulled himself off the hard floor where Barbossa had left him.

"Stop it this instant!" the swords kept clashing and no one could here poor Jack, for by now the commotion had attracted the rest of the crew and all attention was on Bill and Barbossa. Suddenly something happened that no one was expecting. Bill lost his sword and it went skidding across the floor. Bill dogged Barbossa's blows then he started throwing what ever came to his hand. Wood, pieces of old furniture, anything. Everything went flying in Barbossa's direction.

"That's cheating Bill!" Barbossa hollered. "No one told me we were aloud to cheat!"

"Pirate!" Bill sneered.

"You're done for WILIAM!" Bill winced, expecting the worst, and then opened his eyes slowly as Barbossa crumpled to the floor on top of him with Jack standing behind him with an old rusted candlestick.

"That'll leave a mark!" Joseph, a nearby mate, snickered as he watched Jack help Bill off his hands and knees back up to his feet.

Jack dropped the candlestick on the floor next to Barbossa then he and Bill left to go up on deck. As they approached Calico at the helm Joe, who was stationed in the crow's nest, yelled very happily "Land Ho! Its Tortuga Cap'n!"

"Excellent"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Pearl pulled into port in the late afternoon. It had been awhile since the crew had been to Tortuga and they were all eager to get ashore and get to there favorite bar the "Bride's Maid". To Jack all Tortuga brought to him was bad memories, Tortuga reminded Jack of his Mother, Genevieve. She was a very beautiful woman with dark jet-black hair, deep brown eyes, and a smile that would make men weak in the knees. Jack loved his mother dearly and when she past away he swore he would never love another woman, so when it came to going ashore Jack refused to go.

"Come on now Jack, Tortuga is a beautiful place, I'll let you have your first drink of rum!" his father bribed.

Jack smirked to himself. That wasn't much of an incentive since he had been drinking the vile alcohol for several years obviously behind his father's back. Of course by now he had become quite accustom to the brown fluid and he did like it.

Jack still refused. Calico soon gave up and went to shore by himself. Jack sat in his room listening to the waves hit against the side of the ship.

_No matter what happens to me Jack, I only want you to be happy, remember that._ This was the last thing Jack's mother ever said to him. He began to feel sick to his stomach and decided to get some fresh air. Jack exited the room and locked the door behind him.

"Locks are for cowards." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around instantly but no one was there. He looked up and down the corridor, not a sole. "H-hello?" Jack called there was no answer.

He continued to walk down the hall, his footsteps echoing off the walls then suddenly he heard two sets of footsteps. He stopped and turned around slowly. Barbossa stood towering over him, and he held the candlestick in his hand.

"Forget something?"

Jack reached for his sword but realized he did not have it. Jack looked back at Barbossa with a hint of horror in his eyes. "Woops", he said then turned on his heels and took of down the hall. Barbossa glared at him and took off after the boy. Jack went weaving through the halls trying to lose him. He then took a sharp right turn into a now empty room, Jack could only assume its owner was having a merry old time in Tortuga. He heard Barbossa run by the room and on down the hall. It was now early evening and the moon was shining bright and full. Jack opened the door to the room and carefully made his way to the stairs. He looked up the stairs at the beautiful clear night sky. He put his foot on the first step but as he did Barbossa's voice came roaring from behind him.

"There you are you little brat!"

Jack ran up the stairs and over to the railing. He took hold of a rope and pulled himself up onto the railing. He looked down at the cold water below him, just then Barbossa came up from below. Jack looked back at the water and whimpered a little then jumped into the rough water far below.

The water washed over Jack and it took his breath away. He kicked his way to the surface gasping for air. Barbossa was yelling at him from the ship "I'll get you yet Jack Sparrow just wait." He began to lower a boat into the water. Jack didn't stick around to wait. He started to make his way to shore and had already made a good distance by the time Barbossa had gotten his boat into the water.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jack went running down the deserted street and past empty houses, then he stopped dead, it was HIS house, his and his mother's and there were people in it but who, they had never sold the house to anyone. Jack walked over to the door and opened it quietly then shut it behind him. He walked up the stairs and towards the room where he had seen the figures. He put his ear up against the door.

"What did you get Richard, any money?" came a first voice.

"Aye loads, you?" Came a second voice.

"Just a bunch of jewelry but we can still get stuff for it, lets go get some supper."

The door swung open before Jack could go anywhere.

The two who were in the room jumped back in surprise, and Jack fell over making a slight squeaking sound of surprise.

"Who are you?" The two from the room said in unison.

"J-Jack S… S…Smith, and you?"

The taller one by the looks of him was about fifteen, answered. "I'm Richard. And this here…" he pointed to a short baggy dressed girl wearing a tan bucket cap and a stunning green parrot on her left shoulder. "This here is Alex." Alex looked up from the corner she was sitting in and had previously been occupied with her jewels. She made eye contact with Jack. Her blue eyes entranced him; they were as clear and as beautiful as the Caribbean. She removed her hat reveling thick brown hair that dropped to about to her shoulders. She was about the same height as Jack, if not a little shorter.

"Jack Smith, did you say?" Alex asked him.

"Uh…uh…yeah!" Jack stuttered

"Well as you know my name is Alex, short for Alexandra and this," she pointed to the parrot. "This is Archie. We were just about to get some supper, want to come?"

"Sure." Jack answered and the three left the house together.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to post but schoolwork was tacking up most of my time, but now that it's here please RR


	6. Friends

Disclaimer: It's all not mine.

**Friends **

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews keep them coming.

The stars gleamed and twinkled in the beautiful night sky. Jack, Richard, and Alex finished up their meal and began walking the streets. People all around them were singing and dancing, and of course drinking. One man fell off the balcony from a near by hotel and hit the ground hard. Jack and Alex both found this extremely humorous, but Richard thought it was disgusting.

"Richard? Richard, wait for me!" A shrill voice came from behind them. A young woman the same age as Richard came pushing through the crowd. She was extremely thin with stringy blond hair; her choice of clothing was no better.

"Who is THAT?" Jack whispered to Alex.

"Richards girlfriend, Maggie." She made a face at the woman then tugged at Jacks shirt, pulling him away from the other two. "They'll be busy for quite sometime, lets just go."

They made there way further down Main Street walking into different bars and shops and getting to know each other better.

"So…how long have you lived in Tortuga?" Jack asked her.

"My whole life, so about ten, almost eleven years, and you, how long have you lived in Tortuga?"

"Well, truthfully I don't live in Tortuga anymore. But I was born in Tortuga and lived here till I was four, but then my mother died of scarlet fever. My father came and took me away with him on his ship. We will be setting sail again in three days."

The smile left Alex's face when she heard this. "You're leaving?"

"Um…yeah, in three days, why?"

"It's just that I've never had a friend before and now that I do you'll just be leaving again." Just then Archie took off of Alex's shoulder and started flying down the street.

"Archie!" Alex yelled. And she took off after her parrot.

Jack stood their staring after Alex, and then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You're mine Jack!"

Jack didn't even bother to turn around; he took off down the street chasing after Alex. Since Jack was small he could run easily through the crowd, Barbossa on the on the other hand shoved his way through the crowd.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alex! Alex stop, wait for me!" Jack yelled with all his might over the heads of the crowd.

Alex didn't listen she was chasing her bird.

"Archie! Archie please come back!"

Archie swooped high above the busy streets and then came and settled on the rooftop of the _Brides Maid_. Alex stood on the ground with an outreached hand.

"Archie PLEASE!"

Jack came running down the street from behind her and pulled her into the smoke filled bar.

"What are you doing? Archie is still out there, and I have to get my bird." She started to head back outside.

"NO!" Jack yelled. She turned around in surprise. "No it will be easier if we go…upstairs and get him." Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Room nine, room nine, room nine." Jack muttered to himself as they made there way through the beer stained halls. "Ah, here we are, room nine. Archie should be right outside the window. Alex reached for the doorknob but it was locked.

"Shoot!" Jack whispered to himself and ran back down the hall to fetch the key. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he made his way over to the bar.

"May I please…" Jack began but just then Barbossa pushed open the doors the _Brides Maid_. "Give me the Key to room nine now, just put it on Captain Calico's bill," he said, snatching the key out of the woman's hand and running back up the stairs.

"Alex here open the door quick!"

"Jack what's going on, you're scaring me!"

"**Just open it!**"

Alex's hand were shaking, and as she was messing with the key it broke off in the key hole!

"**DAMNIT ALEX!**" Jack yelled.

"Don't yell at me, OK! I'm just as upset as you, but I didn't know you cared for Archie so much, that's so sweet of you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Move out of the way!" he said to her. She moved and Jack did his best to kick down the door. The first two times it didn't work, but the third time the door fell with a bang. As the door fell Barbossa came up the stairs. Jack shoved Alex into the room then pushed the door back up into place.

Alex immediately ran over to the window and pried it open. Sure enough there sat Archie, "Come here Archie, come here." Archie didn't move, Alex decided to take matters into her own hand, she climbed out the window and down towards the bird. Archie saw Alex coming and flew further down the ledge of the roof. Alex kept going, just then a few of the shingles gave way she barely caught herself on the metal gutter, and there she hung far above the streets of Tortuga.

**A/N:** Will Jack save her? Read more and you'll find out. Oh, Lovely Raven Sparrow I'm waiting for my rum mate.


	7. Do You Trust Me?

Disclaimer: This is all **not** mine.

Do You Trust Me? 

**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming.

Jack stood against the door trying to keep it up as Barbossa threw his wait against it, trying to knock it down.

_Oh, Jack I never knew you cared so much you're so sweet._ Jack mimicked Alex._ I might think the same about you lass if you would _**help me.** He thought to himself

"**JACK, HELP.**" Alex tried to heave her self up on the roof but slipped back down causing the gutter to start splitting. "**JACK!**" She cried again.

Jack turned around instantly. "Alex!" He whispered under his breath. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He yelled, grabbing a nearby chair to hold the door closed. Once it was in place he ran to the window and climbed out onto the roof.

"Give me your hand." He ordered.

"I can't, I'll fall!" She whimpered.

"I promise you, I won't let you fall, and you just have to trust me!" He urged.

He grabbed her hand firmly, and then pulled her up onto the roof. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the chair that was supporting the door fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Alex asked in horror.

"Nothing."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Well no." She said.

"Then give me your hand, and do whatever I tell you." He said.

She hesitated for a moment then gave her hand to Jack. Jack looked down below. "On my signal."

"What are we doing?" She asked terrified.

"**Jump!**" He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her down with him. Alex and Jack's screams were almost as loud as the cannons on the Pearl. They landed, as Jack had hoped in a passing hay wagon just as Barbossa came crashing into the room. Alex let out a huge sigh of relief looking around in surprise.

Alex sat in the wagon with a look off shock on her face, not knowing exactly what just happened. "You almost got us KILLED!" she yelled at Jack.

"But I DIDN'T!" Jack pointed out. "Luckily," he added under his breath.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why did we jump off the roof like that?" She grumbled, and then fell back in the hay; she then sat up with a jerk, as though something had stung her. "**ARCHIE!**" She yelled. "We forgot Archie. I have to go back and get him." She made to climb out off the wagon but Jack pulled her back.

"**NO!**" He yelled.

"Why not he's my pet, my best friend!" She argued, and then tried to climb out of the wagon again.

Jack once again pulled her back. "He…He wasn't there, I looked before we jumped," Jack stammered. "We'll search the town for Archie, I promise and we won't rest until we find him, but just to save time we don't need to go back to the Brides Maid since we already know he's not there." Jack tried to sound as convincing as he could. He did indeed look before they jumped but Archie had not moved he still sat there on the roof were Alex had left him.

Alex gave Jack a weak half smile and then threw her arms around his neck thanking him, as the wagon continued on down the road.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"He's not here either!" Tears began to form in Alex's eyes.

"What makes Archie so special, I'll buy you another bird if it's that important, you don't have to cry about it." Jack offered.

Alex looked up slowly at Jack, and then burst out into tears and sobs.

"**What?** What did I say? Did I say something wrong?" Jack asked in confusion. "All I was trying to do was help!"

Alex just continued to sob.

"What's wrong Alex? Its just a bloody bird!"

"He's not **JUST** a **BLOODY** bird you freak!" Alex hollered at Jack. "He's **MY** bloody bird and I'm not going to stop looking for him till I find him, so you can just go back to your pretty little boat and just sail away Mr. Smith, and Don't bother looking back. She turned away from Jack and began walking away.

It didn't bother Jack that Alex still thought his name was Smith but to call the Black Pearl a **BOAT** was going to far.

**A/N:** So what do you think Jack is going to do? Please R&R.


	8. Archie

Disclaimer: Still **not** mine.

**Archie**

"How dare she. How DARE she!" Jack asked himself as he made his way back down the crowded streets of Tortuga. "The Pearl is not a BOAT, she's a SHIP. I could kill her."

Jack now stood in front of the Brides Maid where he had last seen Archie, the most annoying bird he had ever met. He looked all around the building but there was no sign off the parrot. Jack finally gave up for he realized that he didn't really want to find the bird. He was not going to help Alex in any way after what she had called The Pearl.

It was about time for The Black Pearl to be pulling out of dock now, so Jack walked slowly back to the ship. He convinced himself that he was walking slowly because he was expecting an apology from Alex, but deep down he knew all he really wanted was to say good by.

As Jack boarded the ship the sun was slowly sinking in the distance. He wished he had found Alex so he could prove to her that he really wasn't as bad as she thought, but it was too late now.

Just then Archie came swooping out of the sky and landed on Jack's shoulder, fluttering wildly and excitedly. This scared Jack thoroughly but he hid it well.

"ARCHIE! Archie? What in the world are you doing here?" He asked the terrified bird. Jack took the bird off of his shoulder and placed it on the railing and wiped his hand off on his pants in disgust.

"There you are you dumb bird!" Barbossa roared as he emerged from the captain's quarters. Archie began squawking and fluttering about anxiously and then flew up on top of Jack's head and continued to prance about.

"Oh, is this your bird Barbossa?" Jack inquired innocently.

"Yes," he snarled and snatched the bird off of Jack's head.

"Ow! You pulled my hair." Jack said.

"I know," Barbossa answered with an evil smirk on his face.

Archie continued to screech as though the world was coming to an end. "I have a bird cage downstairs for him but the minute he set eyes on it he took off." Barbossa said as he clutched the bird in his big hands.

"Do you think he really needs a cage Barbossa? After all, once we get out to sea there really is no place for a dumb bird, as you would call him, to go. Is there?"

Archie shrieked again and flew back over to Jack's shoulder. "It seems to me Barbossa, the bird likes me better than you. What do you say I keep the bird and I find you a new seafaring animal? A better one than this mangy bird." After Jack said that Archie bit him on the ear and climbed back on top of Jack's head. "Ouch!" Jack said softly to the bird as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I like this bird, besides there is no better seafaring animal than a parrot." Barbossa said as he snatched the bird again.

"Well suit yourself, if you want a dumb old parrot that's your prerogative, I don't really care what you do with it." Jack said as Barbossa left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A few years had past and it was now Jack's nineteenth birthday. Jack was now old enough to go were he pleased and even old enough to take over the ship from his father.

Barbossa still had Archie. Archie had grown accustomed to life on the sea and he now liked Barbossa but liked others better, especially Jack. He would sit on everyone's shoulder or Jack's head. If Jack went anywhere without Archie he would constantly be fidgeting around and would fly away as soon as he got the chance to go find him. This annoyed Jack to no end. Jack would constantly remind himself about Alex and that this bird was his way of getting back into her good graces, if he ever saw her again. He had seen her a year ago in the streets of Tortuga but he had nothing to say to her and he had just gotten Archie to leave him alone and gave the bird to Barbossa.

Night soon fell on the Black Pearl. All the candles were lit, there was music playing and everyone was enjoying their rum, especially Calico. Before the night was half way through most of the rum bottles were gone and all the barrels were empty. Everyone went to sleep early that night. Around midnight however, they were all woken up by the loud bangs of a canon fire. All jumped out of bed and rushed up on deck. Calico stood at the helm looking terribly ill. Barbossa relieved him and Calico went below and prepared to fight with the crew. Jack saw Barbossa at the helm and he joined him.

"Jack, go down with the rest of the crew, that was only a warning shot, next time they might hit us." Barbossa snapped.

"No, it will be my ship someday so I'm going to sail her into battle." Jack argued.

"Go away!" This time Barbossa shoved Jack and he would have hit the deck if Bootstraps had not caught him.

"Jack leave him be today. Right now you have to help me protect your father, he refuses to go below but he feels so ill from his hangover that he is in no condition to fight. Now, come with me." Jack reluctantly followed Bill down the stairs and they joined Calico and the rest of the crew.

The navel ship shot the first canon and it struck a hole right through one of the Pearls sails. Then the battle began, cannonballs flew in every direction and eventually the ships got close enough and the navy boarded the Pearl. Bill and Jack fought along side each other the whole time, then something horrible caught Jack's attention. **Barbossa** had cornered Calico against the railing of the ship with his sword drawn. Jack tried to run to his aid but suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach. He had felt it before and had prayed he would never feel it again. He looked down and saw a small tip of a very bloody sword. The tip disappeared back into his stomach and he fell to the deck. Ragetti smiled proudly.

"Maybe Barbossa's plain will work," he said to himself. "Barbossa will kill Calico and I just killed Jack, so now he really can become captain!" A big grin began to spread over his face, but his pride was cut short as Bill came running across the deck straight at him with his sword unsheathed.

"What in the blazes are you doing Ragetti! He's on our side!" Bill yelled.

"I know that I'm not stupid you know… Wait… oops!" Ragetti soon realized his mistake and tried to run but Bill was quicker.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Bill, Bill, BILL!" Jack woke himself up and now wished he hadn't. The pain in his stomach was excruciating. Then he remembered yesterday, and he remembered Barbossa and his father. He jumped out of bed as fast as he could without hurting himself and he ran up on deck.

"Calico? Calico?" He yelled, no one answered. Not a soul was on deck and the helm remained tied going to its proper destination. Jack ran back down the stairs to the captain's quarters, it was empty too. He ran to the galley, no one was there. He ran below to where the men slept and he could tell everyone was there by the loud roar of snores and the foal stench of sweaty men. Jack immediately went to Bill's quarters. He opened the door to find Bill slumped over the side of the bed unconscious, with bloodstains all over his clothing.

"BILL!" Jack shouted. Jack helped him to the bed and then he dressed all his wounds. "Bill what happened to you?" Jack questioned him.

"You should have seen the other guy!" Bill said jokingly. "No seriously, he was pretty beaten up." Jack gave him a weak smile.

"Bill, my father where is he? Do you know?" Jack asked reluctantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"That was some fight wasn't it?" Bill asked, ignoring Jack's question.

"Yes but---" Jack tried again but Bootstraps interrupted.

"Everyone fought so bravely, even you. You must have had a good teacher, if I do say so myself." Bill smiled, still ignoring Jack. "Jack your father fought bravely too but he wasn't quick enough. Jack, he was killed in battle, I guess his hangover weakened him and he was killed." Bootstraps said softly. "You are The Black Pearl's new captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

**A/N: **Gasp I guess Bootstraps only got half of the story. Please R&R. And I promise to post again soon.


	9. Mine!

Disclaimer: All Disney's except for Archie!

**Mine!**

"My dad D-DEAD!" yelled Jack. "And me… CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, of the infamous Black Pearl! This must be a dream, the only problem is I can't tell whether or not it's a good dream, or a night mare!"

"I think you just need to sit down, take a deep breath, and approach the situation calmly." Bill urged, as Jack began excitedly rising out of his seat with a look in his eyes, which Bill figured was either great joy or horror.

"It's all mine, ALL of it. The ship the crew, all of it, with the open sea stretching out before us waiting to be sailed across." The look in Jack's eyes was definitely joy, Bill was certain.

"Jack, I know you are thrilled but you must calm down. There is a lot more to being captain then sailing it." Bill ensured.

Jack slumped down into a near by chair taking in the surroundings of Bill's cabin which he was now sitting in.

"Captain," Jack whispered to himself. "Captain Jack Sparrow…"

"Jack? Jack are you even listening to me?" Bill asked, as Jack began daydreaming and mumbling to himself under his breath.

"I'm going to go sail MY ship." Jack finally said jumping to his feet startling Bill. Jack made a face as he did so and clutched his stomach where his stab wound was. "Bootstraps, come with me." He added.

Bill hoisted himself off the bed careful not to touch any of his wounds and they both walked to the deck, which was now crowded with sailors going about their daily routine chores. Jack's eyes scanned the deck happily until they fell on Barbossa who was standing at the helm. Jack made a quick change of directions and walked straight towards Barbossa with his hand on his sword.

"Thanks Barbossa, I can sail MY OWN ship now, you may go about your duties." Jack said confidently, his hand still on his sword.

Barbossa looked horrified then outraged. His gaze drifted from Jack to Ragetti who was standing near by with his best friend Pintel. Jack followed his gaze and also drew his attention to Ragetti and was shocked by what he saw. Ragetti had cuts, sword wounds, and bruises all over his body. His face was scarred and he was missing one of his eyes while the other was black and blue. Jack's jaw dropped subconsciously as he looked at Ragetti Who was trying to hide himself behind his much shorter friend and was failing miserably. Jack looked at Bill who did not look back, and just looked at his feet not wanting to make eye contact with Jack. Jack quickly looked back at Barbossa who was mouthing something that looked like _I am going to kill you._ Then he also looked back at Jack.

"Very well CAPTAIN, here," Barbossa sneered at Jack and reluctantly gave the helm over to Jack. Archie squirmed on Barbossa shoulder and squawked noisily as Barbossa marched down the steps past Pintel and grabbed Ragetti by the ear and dragged him down below deck and out of sight.

Jack shrugged and situated himself in front of the helm. The crew, who had been watching Jack and Barbossa the whole time, scurried on the deck frantically, getting back to their chores.

Gradually the sun set slowly over the horizon. Barbossa had not come back up on deck ever since Jack took the helm, Ragetti, however, came up on deck looking no better then when he had left, though Jack could have sworn he had a few more bruises. Jack eventually went below and stopped suddenly when he got to the Captains Quarters. _Why not?_ Jack asked himself. _I am the captain; this room is mine now… yeah I think I will. I'll move my own things in tomorrow morning._

Jack pushed open the door quickly and shut it behind him just as fast. The room stood quiet and the bright moon shone through the large open window with the ocean waves hitting against the side of the ship. Jack walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat for a while then fell back into one of the big feather pillows and fell asleep almost instantly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

A few weeks had past. Jack would wake up early in the morning take the helm, sail all day, and then go to bed late. Jack had never been happier and Barbossa had never been so angry. Jack had gone to Tortuga and got information from a man in his favorite bar the Brides Maid. He told no one of what he knew, for Jack did not fully trust his crew any more after his Father's death. He did however tell Bootstraps, with whom he trusted with his life even though he did poke Ragetti's eye out of its socket, for reasons that Jack did not quite understand fully.

" Ja- Captain?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes?" Jack answered.

"Your father was a fair man, right?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well he always told the crew every thing, he never kept secrets from us, unlike yourself, and the crew is beginning to not trust you. If you told me your plans however, then they may feel a little more reassured. Calico trusted us with everything. That's why we all liked him so much."

"Yeah right, and that why you killed him." Jack muttered under his breath.

"What?" Barbossa snapped, just as Bootstraps walked up behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked looking at the both of them.

"Well…" Jack began.

"Our Captain appears not to trust us Bootstraps." Barbossa interrupted Jack.

"Not true!" Jack sounded insulted.

"Then tell us where we're going!" Barbossa yelled.

"The Isle de Muerta" Jack yelled back before he realized what he was doing. "There see, here are the coordinates." Barbossa examined them greedily.

"Thank you Jack, I feel a change in the wind already." Barbossa sneered. Then he turned quickly down the stairs and vanished beneath the deck.

"That's Captain Sparrow," Jack yelled as he watched Barbossa go. Bill stared at Jack showing great disappointment.

"What?" Jack asked noticing the look on Bills face.

"I thought you wanted no one to know about where we are going!"

"Well… I don't."

"Well everyone knows now!" Bill sounded very annoyed.

"Well it's my plan! I can tell anyone I want to." Jack retorted.

"Fine, I don't care do what you want _Captain Sparrow_" Bill hissed, then left Jack to stand alone at the helm with the most beautiful sunset Jack had ever seen with no one to talk to.

Bill didn't come back to relieve Jack as he usually did. Jack stood at the helm for hours and hours, and Bill never came. The seas became rougher but Jack was on deck alone with no one to help him. Jack wondered where the crew was but the thought left his mind as soon as it came.

Suddenly loud roars of laughter and cheering erupted from below the deck then the entire crew came marching up from below and everyone crowded around Jack and the helm with several of them holding torches and all of them had there swords drawn.

"Well its about time, I… was…" A look of confusion spread over Jack's face as he realized everyone was glaring at him and they were all threatening him with their swords. That's when Barbossa stepped through the crowed and he had a very large mean grin on his face.

"Barbossa? What is the meaning of this?" Jack demanded.

"Well Jack, it's a long story."

"Well we've got the time." Jack said frustrated.

"Well to make a long story short Jack…"

"I told you before Barbossa, It's Captain."

"No actually, not any more. You see Jack you have NEVER been captain material. Ever since your dead father had the nerve to bring you aboard this beautiful ship, no one liked you, in fact they still don't and now that we know the destination of our next treasure… well… we don't need you any more." The crew snickered a bit as Barbossa spoke.

"So, this is a m-mutiny!" Jack said trying to make himself look taller than he really was.

"Ah, yeah!" Barbossa said his grin growing bigger as he did. "Lay down the plank!" Barbossa ordered Pintel and Ragetti who jumped at the harshness in his voice than ran to fetch the plank. As they did two other men grabbed Jack roughly by the arms and pulled him away from the helm as another ran and grabbed the helm.

The sun had set hours ago and the moon was high in the sky setting an eerie glow across the water and on a small island far off in the distance.

The two men pushed Jack on the plank causing him to trip and fall on his back onto the hard wooden plank that Pintel and Ragetti were so kind to lay out on the edge of the ship. The crew roared with laughter all except one.

"Barbossa! I said I was annoyed with Jack but I never said I wanted to abandon him on that God forsaken island. Please Barbossa reconsider; I'm sure he will get better. Please don't do this." Bill's voice rang out above the heads of the crew. Jack searched for his familiar face but could not find it amongst the hate filled crew.

"Shut your mouth Bootstraps or you will be joining him." Barbossa snapped. "Here," Barbossa Shoved Jack a pistol along with his sword coat and hat.

Jack was suddenly filled with an odd sensation he was feeling great hatred as well as disappointment. He had not stood up to his father's greatness or his expectations. He stood there looking at the hat his father had given him at his last birthday the hat he had gotten from his father and said "Jack, someday this will all be yours when I'm gone. I want you to have my Black Pearl and I know she will serve you well. Soon all will know the name of Sparrow and everyone will know Captain Jack Sparrow the most infamous pirate in the entire world, something I was never able to accomplish I L- L- Love you." This was the last thing Calico ever said to Jack before Barbossa murdered him. Obviously Barbossa had over heard their conversation and did not like what he heard.

"Get a move on you slug." Yelled a man from the crew. Jack looked up slowly.

" Gents' you will always remember this is the day that you all made the biggest mistake of your lives by making enemies with Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said anger flashing through his eyes. Jack turned around slowly on the narrow wooden plank took a deep breath and jumped into water and swam to the sandy shores off the island and watched Barbossa sail away on his ship saying to himself _You will regret this Barbossa. The Black Pearl will be mine._

**The End**

I should hope you all know the rest of the story.

**A/N:** I DID IT! I finished my Pirates Fic. Crowd Cheers I would like to thank my mom and sister for being my betas, All my loyal readers and reviewers and Disney for the use of their characters. I don't have any ideas yet for another fic, if I write one, but if I do write any more stories I will inform you.

Toodles for now,

B.J.22


End file.
